HighRollers: Aerois/Episode 1
"Welcome to Aerois" is the first episode of the Aerois campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on both the High Rollers D&D and Yogscast Twitch channels on July 1, 2018. In this episode, a routine flight onboard the skyship Sparrowblade turned deadly after a boarding attempt by sky pirates resulted in the skyship plummeting down to the Lowlands below. Campaign Summary Synopsis The airship known as Sparrowblade rocks and sways in the storm, the decks illuminated by flashes of lightning. The travellers awake to the rumbling of a storm, but the crackling thunder isn't the only thing to fear this night. Sounds of a fight above their heads and below their feet presents the unlucky passengers with a choice that could end in life or death. Part 1 The Sparrowblade travels through the sky, carrying its passengers to the floating city of Gusthaven. However, the journey is not as smooth as the travellers had hoped, their sleep disturbed by a wild thunderstorm that tests the limits of this unnatural bird. Below the top deck, Nova, Aila, Lucius, Qillek, Sentry and Arval awake in their bunks, the ship shuddering around them, tossing things around like rag-dolls. Their cabins are pitch-black, the darkness broken occasionally by flashes of light, booms of thunder chasing after it drowning out the fighting and screaming. Opening the door to her cabin (and Qillek's) Sentry sees a woman standing in the doorway across the dark corridor, a glowing holy symbol of the Star Mother around her neck which casts her aged face in dim light. The woman watches as Echo (Sentry's construct) flies past, the small ball of metal and wood scouting the deck. Arval emerges from his cabin armed with a crossbow, Lucius cowering behind him, arcane focus shaking on his hand. Aila moves into the corridor without hesitation and the others follow her lead, some eager to learn what's happening and others too afraid to be left alone - Qillek and Lucius to be precise. The woman passenger goes with them, telling her companion to look after the young girl in their room. Making their way down the corridor, their steps guided by the symbol's starlight, an explosion at the back end of the ship unsteadies their feet, the ship trembling around them. Aila keeps pushing forwards and approaches the stairs at the end of the corridor. Peering down she sees nothing but darkness, despite her darkvision, all seems still below until her sharp senses hear a faint sound - metal scraping against metal and heavy breathing. Then, out of the corner of her eye, the barbarian catches sight of two shadowy figures skulking in the dark, skull-like masks hiding their faces. They stare at each other in silence before the tension is broken when a fight erupts. Lucius and the other passenger stumble forwards, unaware of what's happening while Qillek protects Aila with a shield of faith, his keen hearing giving him a sense of the danger looming before them. Seeing a spellcaster in the group one of the assailants runs along the side, bouncing off the wall and jumping past Aila. Landing in front of the rest of the group, he throws a dagger in a calculated direction, missing his intended target and striking Sentry instead, winding her as it thuds into her shield. Surprised, Arval hits the closest enemy with a well-placed shot between Lucius and the female passenger. Meanwhile, a dark blade forms in the hand of the skull-bearer closest to Aila, the sculpted energy passing through her as he swings it towards her, the blade inflicting her with an invisible wound that burns with immeasurable pain. In the chaos, Nova gazes upon the nightmarish face, flashes of the shuttle rising into her mind as a panicked recognition befalls her, causing her Eldritch blast to miss. Aila takes a swing at the figure who wounded her as he rushes past, hitting him in the back. More energy fills the corridor as the assailant before Sentry creates a similar blade to his companion and swipes it through her, making her matrix shake. In retaliation, Aila brings her hammer down on the attacker but he spins to the side avoiding the crushing blow. Seeing that he's distracted, Sentry uses thunderous smite, her battle axe emanating a startling purple light as it hits its mark. The skull-bearer is flung through the air, his body disappearing down the stairs leaving Aila rather impressed with the guardian. Stunned by the attack, though still focused on the immediate danger, the priestess-like woman summons silver (sacred) flame to her fingertips but nerves get the better of her, shaking hands causing the flame to miss. The fear seems contagious as Lucius flings an ice knife from his arcane focus and bearly scratches the shadow-being before the shard explodes showering him and Arval in ice and just missing Qillek by sheer luck. Panicking over the proximity of the remaining attacker - and possibly of being in Lucius' firing range - Qillek uses his only wing to push him 5ft back before retreating behind Aila and Sentry, healing the former as he runs past. Fuming at Lucius' clumsiness, Arval's anger guides his club faithfully, smashing the masked man's leg. However, it does little to hinder his escape as he teleports to the end of the corridor, materialising beside Nova and ignoring the scholar as he launches a bolt of lightning at the high elf. Lucius' shaky knees prove of some assistance as he falls sideways, awkwardly dodging the attack. A charge still crackling in his palm, the skull-bearer taunts the travellers with a statement of certain death and tells the Air Genasi to stay out of his way and looks down at her when she screams 'Court of Shadows' in his ear before lashing out. Hexing his dexterity to slow him down, Nova goes to eldritch blast him but misses when he grabs her hand and pulls it to the wall. In that instance something strange echoes in her mind: 'wield' Aila readies herself to strike, watching his movements closely while the guardian moves forward to protect the others, standing between Lucius and he injured Arval , covering the dwarf with a shield of faith. The female passenger assists her, using cure wounds to help the wood around her body grow and rebind. While Arval (who is reloading) shouts at him, Lucius tries another spell, casting a panicky firebolt which hits the wooden ceiling. His fellow spellcaster, Qillek, places a reassuring hand on Sentry's shoulder, his presence giving her new strength (guidance). As the group gathers around Sentry, the assailant fires another streak of lightning, aiming for the lone barbarian who stands stock still and laughs in his face as it goes wide. As he focuses on what he assumes to be the bigger threat, Nova takes out her otherworldly blade, holding it clumsily before expertly slashing the dark figure and cutting him in two, ending the fight. As the woman goes to check on her charge, Nova searches the cleaved body in the hopes of learning more about these members of the Court, but finds nothing. While the battle is over for the passengers the danger has yet to pass, the storm still buffeting the Sparrowblade and a battle still raging above. Yet it seems that neither of these two threats present the most danger when Qillek calls that the airship is falling. Aila runs to the steps as the others change and get their things, but they're destroyed beyond use, crushed by what looks like the ship's mask. Through several small holes, she spies some of the crew on the top deck, along with more masked assailants. Nova approaches the sister as she tends to Arval . She asks if they're after her ward, but she cannot provide an answer, believing that there's no reason for the Court to want her. Breaking a porthole, Sentry sends Echo out into the storm. Through its eyes she sees the mayhem above, dead crew members scattered across the deck while those who remain (including the Captain and First Mate) are still fighting for their lives and battling to keep the ship from falling. Qillek advises everyone to strap themselves in, believing this situation to be a certain crash scenario. But not everyone is in agreement, Aila and Sentry unwilling to leave the Captain and other crew members to their doom arguing that they also need them to save the ship. However, unable to get through the roof or use the stairs, they look to the bottom deck for a solution. Lucius sends his dancing lights into the darkness below, the group looking closely for signs of the monster Aila and Qillek can hear. Briefly, the bard catches a flash of movement and a metal tail before the beast seems to flee from the light. But the monster's name and nature has been revealed - a construct created by one of Starbane's commanders known as a Stalker. Arval , Sentry and Aila are determined to fight the monster and eventually manage to convince Nova, Lucius and Qillek, who along with the priest (who we now know to be called Yusef ) begin to move down the stairs. Part 2 With the imminent threat of plummeting to their deaths weighing heavily upon their shoulders, the group descend into the ship's keel. At once, they are set upon. Arval aims his crossbow as he catches a glimpse of the monster, but the Stalker seems one with the shadows and his bolt is far from its mark. The monster's metal body cracks under Sentry's battleaxe as she swings at the darkness skulking at the edges of the room. As it shrinks back into a defensive position, Nova curses it with her warlock magic (hex blade curse), tendrils of eerie, twisting light, wrapping around its unnatural body. As she does so, the scholar again feels a strange sensation, an echo in her mind, her blade is fearful of the Stalker and the terror it emanates causes her to lose focus and her Eldritch blast fires into the darkness along with the Sister's starlight (sacred flame). Using the shadows with cunning, the Stalker pounces, halting before the guardian as it raises its head. A pulse ricochets around the keel tearing through some of the group, pushing life force from their bodies. Enraged by the whole ordeal, by the falling airship and aggravating midnight attack, sparks begin to dance in Aila's eyes, an erratic power pulses through her body. Muscles throbbing with this unexpected energy, the barbarian's Warhammer crashes down on the Stalker, bending metal and shattering crystals. Lucius' instincts, however, are not as trustworthy, his faulty chromatic orb not even scratching the monster. As the energy evaporates lightning seeps from between charred feathers, growing around Qill's stubbed wing. He pulls the lightning to his fingers and throws it at the Stalker, winding around his neck (lightning lure). Falling into a pattern, Arval misses hit shot and shouts profanities at the darkness as Sentry follows up his attack by slashing again at the beast, scaring more metal, weapon glowing with divine power (divine smite) while Nova curses the Stalker's senses (hex on wisdom). Her sword then rings like a bell as she holds it high (toll the dead) but produces no noticeable effect. At last Lucius proves he can at times be of use, conjuring acid (acid spray) which burns through the metal, revealing the creature's fabricated heart. A matrix, similar to Sentry's though far less refined, glows inside. Either instinct of programming cause the Stalker to react without hesitation, its pulse now striking with a power that befits its intimidating presence. Sentry Lucius and Qill hit the bottom of the ship as their remaining strength is forced from their bodies. Fuming with anger beyond measure lightning fizzles around Aila's arms and hands as her loyal hammer wreck's the Stalker's matrix and its empty metal body crumbles to the floor. As the oters help the fallen Aila smashes her way to the shoots and starts throwing them around. When the cargo door opens snow tipped mountains are revealed swirling around them. As the group is flung from the ship Lucius and the male priest fall through the air unconcious.With no time to tink Aila and Qill both angle themselves towards the Sorcerror before the latter veers off to help the priest. They manage to pull their shoots, allowing them to land saftley, slowly sailing towards the ground. Above their heads the ship finally collides with solid ground, splintering and cracking against a mountain top which slices it in half, the two pieceslanding in the forest around it. Late to jump, Arval and Sentry are close the ground the sedond they leave the ship. Sentry manages to adjust herself and land with the others, but Arval is pulled of into the trees. They've landed in the lowlands, though where is is unknown. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters The Adventuring Party * Aila * Lucius Elenasto * Nova V'Ger * Qillek Ad Khollar * Sentry ** Echo New Appeared * Arval , dwarven merchant * Corillion , a male priest escorting Vala to Gusthaven * Nakel , a stalker * Remnants, the sky pirates that attacked the airship * The Sparrowblade crew ** Faltier Alessandra , captain of Sparrowblade * Vala , orphaned girl being escorted to Gusthaven * Yusef , a female priest escorting Vala to Gusthaven * 4 unidentified wild elves Mentioned * The Elenasto ** Lucius' father whose name is yet to be known * H'Esper, the god of wind and magic * Siaska, the Star Mother and creator of Aerois * Starbane, an invader from space * Talacus, an earth warden Notable Moments High Production Campaign- Mark's remarks of the players talking over the introduction video. '' (''snickering) Mark: Well, next time we try that we'll try to make sure that everybody isn't laughing and talking over the top of it. Kim: Narrating! Mark: (air quotations) Narrating... Welcome to the very high-quality production that is HighRollers. Inspirational ''- ''Tom meekly attempting a bardic inspiration. Qillek: I'm sure you've got this one. Aila: Thanks, bird boy! Tom: And does that count as a (laughing)... ummmm Mark: As Barbic inspiration? Tom: As a Barbic inspiration (Laughter) Trott: I'm sure you've got this one. Nice Ice ''- ''Another classic Markism: Mark mispronounced 'ice' as 'nice'. Mark: You throw out this bolt of nice. Kim: ..."Nice" Katie: "Nice!" Mark: This bolt of Ice- Kim: Bolt of Nice! (High-pitched) (Gestures with hand) Nice! Mark: This bolt of ice and it kinda of- You'll get used to that by the way new viewers- Katie: Markisms. Mark: I do that a lot Kim: I would like to bonus action, place hex blade clux- hep- (pause) Hex blade curse on it- Mark: Tom you wanna make fun of Kim as well? Or uhhhh, just me? Tom: (says hex blades curse stupidly) (laughter) Tom: ''' (nervously) she could kill me! Trivia Stats * '''Mark Mispronunciations: 1 ** Bolt of nice / bolt of ice * Nat 20s: 4 ** Initiative roll by Rhiannon/Sentry ** Death saving throw by Tom/Qill ** Intelligence check by Tom/Qill ** Dexterity check by Rhiannon/Sentry * Nat 1s: 4 ** Insight check by Kim/Nova ** Damage Roll by Trott/Lucius ** Damage Roll by Kim/Nova ** Dexterity check by Rhiannon/Sentry * Player Deaths: 0 * Enemy Deaths: 3 ** 2 members of the Court of Skulls ** 1 Stalker * Highest Damage: 15 psychic damage to Katie/Aila by Skull-Bearer/Mark OR ''' 13 necrotic damage each to Nova, Qill, Aila, Sentry and Lucius; 65 in total * '''Lowest Damage: 1 damage to the ceiling from an eldritch blast by Kim/Nova * Highest Roll: 25 attack roll by Katie/Aila References